intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deki Base (Lespin-Ta)
"We need assistance!! They are killing and mutating our soldiers!! They mutate the corpses into them!!! Please save us!!! We need help!!!! Its an outbreak!! an OUTBREAK!!!! AAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!! -static-" -Deki Base's last transmission when the initial outbreak happened on Lespin-ta. Deki Base or Republic D Base is a military outpost established on the Agri-world of Lespin-Ta, It served as the only major city on the planet with a population of roughly 10,000 people with roughly 13,000 solidiers living inside it aswell. As of now, along with the rest of Lespin-Ta, the base was heavily ravaged and left to decay after the Lespin-Ta Outbreak when the Draxkoon Plague struck the planet. The Lespin-Ta Outbreak When the Recon Ship Majestic crashed outside the Deki Base, ground crews try extinguish the burning ship, while officers and flight decks try to understand why it crash landed as there isn't much threat in the Kallisdon Sector, As the crew members managed to quell the flames, some soliders arrived to inspect the ship they heard banging coming from the docking door. As they approached the battered door they though it was some survivors of the crash, when they try to pry it open, the doors bursted open, and out came the Drexelified crew members of the Majestic. The soldiers not trained for this tried to shoot back but the quick moving Drexels quickly overpowered and infecting them. Soon Drexels began to overrun Deki Base, the Transmission Officers relayed to the nearby Republic Stronghold of Torbin to send help immediately due to the ever growing outbreak of the Drexels. The Republic Officials managed to get word of the outbreak on Lespin-Ta before the transmission was horrifically cut off by the Drexels massacre in the Deki Base. Spreading from Deki Base, the now massive Drexel Horde began to expand out to the many farmlands that surrounded the planet, farmers, parents, children ran in fear as the horde attacked loved ones. A reporter who was reporting for the local news sector was broadcasting the Growth Rate that Lespin-Ta was producing and how quickly it'll become an important world to the Republic's Gross Food Supply. When the outbreak hit the area she was in, she tried to get much info before she was brutally murdered and infected by the Drexels, the camera does show what happened after it was knocked down as it shows the transformation rate of the dead reporter as she turns into Drexfiend and begins to join in the rampage of Lespin-Ta. Inside the base, survivors gathered behind barricaded doors to save themselves, one officer Captain Kelly was terrified at the rate this quickly happened, she couldn't believe an outbreak many years after Centennial City happened and this far out of the Galaxy. She tried to calm down but she was breaking down as if suffering from an illness. Other officers and staff were terrified aswell, they couldn't believe the same. They can hear the scratching and pounding on the thick durasteel doors outside their little make-shift shelter. They all panicked trying to cope but it wasn't enough. Hoping to stop the tide some of the staff members grabbed their weapons and open the door just a slither enough to fit a blaster barrel through, they screamed out in horror to see the many claws sticking in to get in. Deck Officer Oussuf, took shots at the creatures while some fell and stayed dead, there was more coming. They realized the base had a big population and trying to kill all 23,000 people was impossible. So they tried to atleast clear amount of number if they stayed quiet. After nearly 4 hours of shooting and running low on ammo, they managed to quell the attacking horde just enough to get to the Armory. From there, they managed to stock up and began to clear the main building they were hold up in. Now managing to reclaiming the Admin Building, Captain Kelly activated the base's self automated turrets incase of an invasion got this far into the base, at first they managed to work but the amount of Drexels just flooding into the base they couldn't hold out. They managed to barricade the main building while the automated base defenses tried their best to stop the ever growing horde, but with the horde just decimating them they had no choice but remain inside the Admin Building. They called out to the Republic when they managed to get word of the Republic's Sixth Fleet, it said they are sending a Medical Transport to the base to get them out, they were relieved at this, as they began to see Republic Shuttles just zooming by luring the Drexels away from the base. As the Medical Transport arrived they quickly got out and ran for their lives to the transport, while some soldiers were able to pot shot several Drexels that were coming out. During this Deck Officer Oussuf gets dragged off by a Drexfiend while Captain Kelly tried to save him only to get scratched in the back. Concerned for their health they quickly got off the planet along with some injured soldiers they managed to bring from the base, and left Lespin-Ta little do they know the injured they brought will start an outbreak when they arrive on Arrossii. Category:Locations Category:Republic Category:Event Category:Royal Family Arc